fluff and drabbles with free! Iwatobi Samezuka boys
by SpiritPrincess101
Summary: just some random one shots and fluff with various characters from free! requests and reviews always welcome! characters written for so far: Haruka Nanase


Haruna tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, her gaze flickering down to the watch on her right arm. Her already sour mood was now becoming exponentially crappier, as the waiting time has gone past the 30 minute mark.

"Haruna-chan," a gentle voice said from next to her. "Don't worry about it, we can wait." Makoto laughed nervously at his cousin's obviously-upset mood.

Two warm hands came to squeeze the hand without the wrist, and a pair of beautiful red eyes peered into Haruna's face. "That's right Haruna," Gou smiled, before her expression turned mischievous. "After all, we don't want to become the accomplices for your murder of your boyfriend."

"Gou-chan!" came Makoto's exasperated shout. Haruna laughed a bit, her mood lightened by the clearly comfortable interaction between your cousin and his girlfriend (of almost a year).

"Oh!" Makoto paused in his ruffling of Gou's hair and pointed. "See, he's here!"

"'morning, Haruka-senpai!" Gou chirped. Makoto followed suit, "morning, Haru-ch-"

"How many times do I need to tell you to drop the -chan already?" Haru retorted, his lips pursed. He turned towards Haruna, and Makoto didn't miss how his best friend tried to hide the fact that his eyes raked up and all over his girlfriend before coolly greeting her. "Good morning, 'runa."

"Haru..." Haruna grumbled. "Do you realize what time it is?!"

"...Uh huh."

Haruna's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to yell at her boyfriend, but before she could get her hands on his neck the other couple intervened, pushing both Haruka's and Haruna's backs. "Now, now" Makoto soothed. "Why not we get this double date show on the road?"

* * *

Part of Haruna just wanted to sulk. Not only had her boyfriend (of a year and a half now) completely come late, but he hadn't said a WORD to her about her clothes or the fact that she had put on the perfume she knew he liked.

So when Makoto half forced Haru to walk next to her, she was tempted to ignore him and walk ahead faster. But when she felt him silently grab her hand and interlink his fingers with her, his apologetic eyes capturing hers in those endless depths, she found herself again drowning in those small actions of affection. And she forgave him.

* * *

"Phew!" Gou raised both her arms towards the ceiling in an exaggerated stretch. "I'm pooped."

Makoto smiled. "But it was fun, wasn't it?" Gou nodded vigorously, before turning toward the other couple. "Haruna-chan, did you have fun today?"

The other girl opened her mouth to agree, but instead a mix of a gasp and yelp came out. "uh!"

Gou cocked her head to the side. "'uh'?"

Haruna blushed furiously and she shook her head. "No, nothing." Taking a humongous sip of the smoothie in front of her, she coughed and said with a smile, "I had a lot of fun too. Thanks you two for coming as well."

As the girls began to chatter animatedly about their double date day, Makoto noticed that Haru was not just sitting there doing nothing, since his cousin seemed to be shooting Haru dirty looks tinged with blushes.

Oh. A lightbulb in Makoto's head went off. He patted Gou on the knee when a lull finally occurred in the girls' talk, and tugged her out of the cafe booth. "Let's get you home. Rin must be worrying by now." He signalled to the other couple using his eyes, winking slightly at his girlfriend so that she'd catch on.

"...?" The realization finally dawned on Gou. "Oh rightttt, Onii-chan had expected me home early today!" she slipped her hand into Makoto's before bounding off. "See you both later~!"

* * *

As Haruna watched the other two walk away, her heart sinking, she suddenly let out a gasp, and immediately turned towards the culprit responsible.

"Haru!" she shouted. Noticing a couple of customers turn around, she lowered her voice and hissed, "We're in public!"

"Mhm..." he hummed, one hand crawling up her thigh, the other around her waist. His lips breathed warm air onto her nape, and Haruna needed almost all her willpower to not shudder in pleasure.

"You're coming home with me." He said it plainly, almost challenging her to say otherwise. Almost frustratingly, she found herself nodding.

"Mm." He hummed quietly, proceeding to grasp her hand and pull her out of the cafe, towards the train station, with a boyish smile playing along his lips. Haruna thanked her lucky stars that he didn't show that heartmelting smile that often, or he'd have lines of girls waiting for him like Rin and Sousuke did (before they went public about their relationship that is...)

* * *

"Ah!" Haruna yelped as Haru roughly pushed her onto the futon, again running his hand up her waist, his lips dropping kisses up and down her neck like a storm of butterflies.

"Haru." Haruna yelped, "Wait." when her boyfriend showed no signs that he heard her, she pushed his lips off of her neck and made him look at her. "Wait, I said."

"Okay, I'm waiting," he said with a slight pout.

She cocked an eyebrow. " _What_ has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," he replied, his gaze to the side.

When she said nothing in return to his unsatisfactory answer, his eyes flickered towards her, and he closed his eyes. Sighing, he gave in.

"...suit." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

His bright blue eyes shot up in annoyance, and Haruna swore she heard something resembling the sexiest growl she'd ever heard from Haru rumble from his throat. "I said, it's because you wore that sorry excuse for a swimsuit, and that perfume too. You know what that smell does to me..."

When Haruna opened her mouth to protest that her "sorry excuse" was a perfectly acceptable bikini, Haru took advantage and shut her up by kissing her full on the mouth, and then moving onto her neck.

Haruna rolled her eyes while suppressing a giggle. If people saw this side of Haru, they'd probably be shocked dead. Then again, Haruna mused, before her boyfriend's tongue tracing her earlobe dragged any remaining train of thought into the drain, it did make sense...

Who knew that Haruka Nanase got turned on by the smell of chlorine?


End file.
